paperpediafandomcom_it-20200215-history
Filmografia di Pluto
Il seguente elenco contiene tutti i film e i Corti in cui Pluto è apparso. Anni 30 1930 *Fuga di Topolino (The Chain Gang) (primo prototipo di Pluto) 1931 *Topolino a caccia (prima vera apparizione di Pluto) 1934 *Pluto si diverte (Silly Simphony) 1935 *Il sogno di Pluto (Pluto's judgement day) 1936 *Pluto e i pulcini (Silly Simphony) *Paperino e Pluto (primo corto assieme a Paperino) *Topolino direttore d'orchestra *Gli alpinisti *L'elefante di Topolino 1937 *La famiglia Pluto (Pluto's Quin-puplets) (Pluto ottiene la sua serie di corti) *Caccia all'alce 1939 *Pic Nic sulla spiaggia *Eroe pubblico N.1 *Pluto cane da punta Anni 40 1940 *Un problema di ossi (Bone Trouble) *Pluto pirata in cucina (Pantry Pirate) *Paperino e il lavaggio per cani *Il lavavetri *La casa dei sogni di Pluto *Topolino va in vacanza 1941 *Il compagno di giochi di Pluto (Pluto's Playmate) *Un maggiordomo quasi perfetto *Una talpa dispettosa *Qua la zampa 1942 *Il piccolo Pluto (Pluto Junior) *La mascotte dell'esercito (The Army Mascot) *Il sonnambulo (The Sleepwalker) *Un osso per due (T-Bone For Two) *Pluto allo zoo (Pluto at the Zoo) 1943 *La recluta Pluto (Private Pluto) *Pluto e l'armadillo 1944 *Pluto e la primavera (Springtime for Pluto) *Pronto soccorso (First Aiders) 1945 *Pluto marinaio (Dog Watch) *Pluto il casanova (Canine Casanova) *La leggenda della Roccia del Coyote (The Legend of Coyote Rock) *Pluto babysitter (Canine Patrol) *Paperino ipnotizzatore 1946 *Il fratellino di Pluto (Pluto's Kid Brother) *Pluto salva la città (In Dutch) *Il cucciolo rapito (The Purloined Pup) *Due scoiattoli dispettosi (con Cip & Ciop) 1947 *Pluto trova un amico (Pluto's Housewarming) *Cane da salvataggio (Rescue Dog) *Pluto postino (Mail Dog) *Pluto canterino (Pluto's Blue Note) 1948 *Tutto per un osso (Bone Bandit) *Missione salsiccia (Pluto's Purchase) *Il sonnellino di Pluto (Cat Nap Pluto) *Pluto istruttore di volo (Pluto's Fledgling) *Topolino in Australia *Topolino e la foca 1949 *La gomma coi botti (Bubble Bee) *Gita al pueblo (Pueblo Pluto) *Pacchetto a sorpresa (Pluto's Surprise Package) *Il maglione di Pluto (Pluto's Sweater) *Cane da pastore (Sheep Dog) Anni 50 1950 *Gatti in agguato (Puss-Café) *Pluto al campeggio (Camp Dog) *Motivo per bisticciare (Food For Feudin') *Che pesti quei coyote (Pests of the West) *Pluto e la talpa (Pluto and the Gopher) *Le pene d'amore di Pluto (Pluto's Heart Throb) *Pluto e l'istinto primitivo (Primitive Pluto) *Super Pluto (Wonder Dog) 1951 *La cuccia contesa (Cold Storage) *Il tacchino conteso (Cold Turkey) *Plutopia 1952 *La festa di Pluto *L'albero di Natale di Pluto *Topolino a pesca Anni 90 1990 *Il principe e il povero (mediometraggio) 1999 *Topolino, Minni e il dono dei Magi (all'interno di Topolino e la magia del natale) *Andando a prendere il giornale (serie di corti all'interno della serie tv Mickey Mouse Works *Le avventure di Topolino (serie di corti all'interno della serie tv Mickey Mouse Works) *Le avventure di Pluto (serie di corti all'interno della serie tv Mickey Mouse Works) *Le avventure di Minni (serie di corti all'interno della serie tv Mickey Mouse Works) Nuovo Millennio 2001 *House of Mouse (2001-2003) 2004 *Topolino, Paperino e Pippo - I tre moschettieri *Un natale senza Pluto (all'interno di Topolino strepitoso Natale) 2013 *Topolino (serie televisiva) fr:Filmographie de Pluto Categoria:Filmografie